Listă de piese de teatru americane
Aceasta este o listă de piese de teatru americane în ordine alfabetică: 0-9 * $1200 a Year: A Comedy in Three Acts (1920) de Edna Ferber și Newman Levy * 8 (2011 ), de Dustin Lance Black A * A-Haunting We Will Go (1981), de Tim Kelly * A Counterfeit Presentment (1877), de William Dean Howells * A Delicate Balance (Echilibru instabil, 1966), de Edward Albee * '' A Streetcar Named Desire'' (Un tramvai numit dorință 1947), de Tennessee Williams * A Memory of Two Mondays (1955), de Arthur Miller * A View from the Bridge (1955), de Arthur Miller * After the Fall (După cădere, 1964), de Arthur Miller * Agnes of God (1979), de John Pielmeier * The Aliens (2010), de Annie Baker * All Because of Agatha (1964), de Jonathan Troy * All My Sons (Toți fiii mei, 1947), de Arthur Miller * All New People (2011), de Zach Braff * All the Way (2012), de Robert Schenkkan * All the Way Home (1960), de Tad Mosel * The American Clock (1980), de Arthur Miller * The American Dream (Visul american, 1961), de Edward Albee * And Still I Rise (1978), de Maya Angelou * Anna Christie (1921), de Eugene O'Neill * Anne of the Thousand Days (Anul celor o mie de zile, 1948), de Maxwell Anderson * And Things That Go Bump in the Night (1964), de Terrence McNally * Awake and Sing! (1935), de Clifford Odets B * Bad Habits (1974), de Terrence McNally * Battle of Angels (Bătălia îngerilor, 1940) (rescrisă în 1957 ca Orpheus Descending), de Tennessee Williams * Black Nativity (1961), de Langston Hughes * Born Yesterday (1946), de Garson Kanin * Botticelli (1968), de Terrence McNally * Bringing It All Back Home (1969), de Terrence McNally * Broken Glass (1994), de Arthur Miller * Botticelli (1968), de Terrence McNally * Bullets Over Broadway (2014), de Woody Allen * By the Sea, By the Sea, By the Beautiful Sea (1995), de Terrence McNally, Lanford Wilson și Joe Pintauro C * Candles to the Sun (1936), de Tennessee Williams * The Creation of the World and Other Business (1972), de Arthur Miller * The Cocktail Party (1949), de T.S. Eliot * Come on Strong, de Garson Kanin * The Confidential Clerk (1954), de T.S. Eliot * The Cop and the Anthem (1973), de Jim Beaver * Corpus Christi (1998), de Terrence McNally * The Crucible (Vrăjitoarele din Salem, 1953), de Arthur Miller D * Death (1975), de Woody Allen * Death of a Salesman (Moartea unui comis-voiajor, 1949), de Arthur Miller * The Death of Bessie Smith (Moartea lui Bessie Smith, 1960), de Edward Albee * Dedication or The Stuff of Dreams (2005), de Terrence McNally * Desire Under the Elms (Patima de sub ulmi, 1924), de Eugene O'Neill * Deuce (2007), de Terrence McNally * Dinner at Eight (1932), de Edna Ferber și G. S. Kaufman * Don't Drink the Water (1967), de Woody Allen * Don't Go Away Mad (1947), de William Saroyan * Don't You Want to be Free? (1938), de Langston Hughes E * The Egotist (1922), de Ben Hecht * The Elder Statesman (1958), de T.S. Eliot * Elmer and Lily (1939), de William Saroyan * Emma (1976), de Howard Zinn * The Emperor Jones (Împăratul Jones, 1920), de Eugene O'Neill * Emperor of Haiti (1936), de Langston Hughes F * Faith of Our Fathers (Credința părinților noștri, 1950), de Paul Eliot Green * The Family Reunion (1939), de T.S. Eliot *''The Feast of Ortolans'' (1937), de Maxwell Anderson * Fortitude '' (1968), de Kurt Vonnegut * ''The Fifth Column (1938), de Ernest Hemingway * Finishing the Picture (2004), de Arthur Miller * The Floating Light Bulb (1981), de Woody Allen * The Flying Machine: A One-Act Play for Three Men (1953), de Ray Bradbury * Frankie and Johnny in the Clair de Lune (1982), de Terrence McNally * Fugitive Kind (1937), de Tennessee Williams G * God (1975), de Woody Allen * Gods of the Lightning (Zeii luminii, 1929), de Maxwell Anderson și Harold Hickerson * The Golden Years (1940), de Arthur Miller * The Great God Brown (Marele zeu Brown, 1926), de Eugene O'Neill * The Great Disobedience (1938), de Arthur Miller * The Grass Still Grows (1938), de Arthur Miller * Gypsy (1929), de Maxwell Anderson H * The Hairy Ape (Maimuța păroasă, 1922), de Eugene O'Neill * The Half-Bridge (1943), de Arthur Miller * Happy Birthday, Wanda June (1960), de Kurt Vonnegut * Hello Out There (1941), de William Saroyan * Hidden Agendas (1994), de Terrence McNally * High Tor (1937), de Maxwell Anderson * Honors at Dawn (1938), de Arthur Miller I * I Think About You a Great Deal (1986), de Arthur Miller * In Abraham's Bosom (În sânul lui Avram, 1927), de Paul Eliot Green * The Iceman Cometh (Vine ghețarul, 1939/1946) de Eugene O'Neill * Incident at Vichy (1964), de Arthur Miller * It's Only a Play (1986), de Terrence McNally J * Jerico-Jim Crow (1964), de Langston Hughes * Jim Dandy (1947), de William Saroyan K *''Key Largo'' (1939), de Maxwell Anderson *''Knickerbocker Holiday'' (1938), de Maxwell Anderson L * The Last Yankee (1991), de Arthur Miller * Lips Together, Teeth Apart (1991), de Terrence McNally * The Lisbon Traviata (1989), de Terrence McNally * Listen My Children (1939, de Arthur Miller și Norman Rosten * Little Ham (1936), de Langston Hughes * The Live Wire, de Garson Kanin * The Lost Colony (Colonia pierdută, 1937), de Paul Eliot Green * Love! Valour! Compassion! (1994), de Terrence McNally M * The Maid of Arran (1882), de L. Frank Baum * The Man Who Had All the Luck (1940), de Arthur Miller * The Masque of Kings (1936), de Maxwell Anderson * Mary of Scotland (Maria a Scoției, 1938), de Maxwell Anderson * Master Class (1995), de Terrence McNally * The Meadow (1947), de Ray Bradbury * Mourning Becomes Electra (Din jale se întrupează Electra, 1931), de Eugene O'Neill * Mr Peter’s Connections (1998), de Arthur Miller * Mule Bone (1931), de Langston Hughes și Zora Neale Hurston * Murder in the Cathedral (Omor în catedrală, 1935), de T.S. Eliot * My heart’s in the Highlands (Inima mea este pe înălțimi, 1940), de William Saroyan N * Next (1969), de Terrence McNally * Night Over Taos (1932), de Maxwell Anderson * No Villain (1936), de Arthur Miller * Noon (1968), al doilea segment al Morning, Noon and Night, de Terrence McNally O * The Odd Couple (Un cuplu ciudat, 1965), de Neil Simon * Once Upon a Single Bound (1974), de Jim Beaver * Our Mrs. McChesney (1915), de Edna Ferber și George V. Hobart * Outside Looking In (1925), de Maxwell Anderson P * The Parsley Garden (1992), de William Saroyan * Pillar of Fire and Other Plays (1975), de Ray Bradbury * Play It Again, Sam (1969), de Woody Allen * Prelude and Liebestod (1989), de Terrence McNally * The Price (Prețul, 1968), de Arthur Miller R *''The Rat Race'', de Garson Kanin * Resurrection Blues (2002), de Arthur Miller * The Ride Down Mt. Morgan (1991), de Arthur Miller * The Ritz (1975), de Terrence McNally * The Rock (1934), de T.S. Eliot * The Royal Family (1927), de Edna Ferber și G. S. Kaufman S * Saturday's Children (Copiii de sâmbătă, 1927), de Maxwell Anderson * Second Overture (1938), de Maxwell Anderson * Simply Heavenly (1957), de Langston Hughes * The Slaughter of the Innocents (1952), de William Saroyan * The Smile of the World, de Garson Kanin * Some Men (2006), de Terrence McNally * Something Cloudy, Something Clear (1981), de Tennessee Williams * Stage Door (1926), de Edna Ferber și G.S. Kaufman * The Stendhal Syndrome (2004), de Terrence McNally * Starstruck (1980), de Elaine Lee * The Stolen Secret (1954), de William Saroyan * Subway Circus (1940), de William Saroyan * Summer and Smoke (1948, rescrisă în 1964 ca The Eccentricities of a Nightingale) -- tradusă în română ca Vară și fum, de Tennessee Williams * The Sunshine Boys (Băieții de aur, 1972), de Neil Simon * The Sleeping Car (1883), de William Dean Howells * The Star-Wagon (1937), de Maxwell Anderson * Sweeney Agonistes (publicată 1926, jucată 1934), de T.S. Eliot * Sweet Eros (1968), de Terrence McNally T * Talking to You (1942), de William Saroyan * Tambourines to Glory (1956), de Langston Hughes * They Too Arise (1937), de Arthur Miller * The Time of Your Life (1939), de William Saroyan * They're Made Out of Meat (povestire din 1991 ulterior adaptată de autor în piesă de teatru), de Terry Bisson * Troubled Island (1936), de Langston Hughes și William Grant Still * Two for the Seesaw (1958), de William Gibson V *''Valley Forge'' (1934), de Maxwell Anderson * Van Zorn, de Edwin Arlington Robinson * Vanya and Sonia and Masha and Spike (2012), de Christopher Durang * The Very First Christmas Morning (1962), de Kurt Vonnegut * Visiting Mr. Green, de Jeff Baron W * What Price Glory (1924), de Maxwell Anderson și Laurence Stallings * Where Has Tommy Flowers Gone? (1971), de Terrence McNally * Whiskey (1973), de Terrence McNally * White Desert (1923), de Maxwell Anderson * Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? (Cui i-e frică de Virginia Woolf?), de Edward Albee *''The Wingless Victory'' (1936), de Maxwell Anderson *''Winterset'' (1935), de Maxwell Anderson * The Wonderful Ice Cream Suit and Other Plays (1972), de Ray Bradbury X Y * You're Welcome America (2009) Z * Zero Hour (2006), de Jim Brochu * Zorro in Hell, de Richard Montoya, Ric Salinas și Herbert Siguenza * The Zoo Story (Poveste zoologică, 1959), de Edward Albee Vezi și * Listă de dramaturgi americani * Listă de dramaturgi * Lista pieselor lui Tennessee Williams * Neil Simon#Piese de teatru * Lista pieselor de teatru de Lyman Frank Baum (en) Categorie:Piese de teatru americane americane